Una Peonia en Moscú
by PendejoDuo
Summary: ¿Cómo nace el amor? ¿Por medio de intimidad ocasional? ¿Por motivo de la circunstancia? ¿O tal vez influenciado por el diario contacto? Una era veterana de guerra, la otra, vestigios de un legado destruido por esta. Nozomi decide sacrificar su honor y seducir a la rubia en busca de libertad, la otra hace lo posible por no fallar y caer en las manos de la flor más bella del Japón.


8 de Julio del '34.

El señor Ayase debía reportar ante el Partido un par de acciones que se tomarían en las zonas sureñas de la Unión. Después de todo, ser el jefe directo de los Comisarios y un subordinado de Stalin le traía bastante trabajo de por medio.

Las frías lluvias de Moscú bañaban los vidrios de su auto; El hombre miro a su lado, sentada en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba su primera hija, Eli, de tan solo doce años de edad.

Paro frente al gran edificio donde precedería la reunión, y le pidió a su hija que se bajara con cuidado; esta obedeció, cubriéndose con la gabardina que le había conseguido para evitar que se mojara mucho.

El señor Ayase detuvo el vehículo, procedió después a salir del auto, se amarro su propia gabardina y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta, esperando a su hija. Cuando la abrió y no vio a su hija detrás suya miro a los lados intentando encontrarla. Ahí estaba ella, observando detenidamente al gran arbusto de Peonias que había sido un regalo del embajador imperial a Stalin.

-Hija, apura; te vas a mojar.

-Papa...-La chica de cabello rubio miro detenidamente a las flores de múltiples colores. Había de múltiples tonos, desde colores cálidos como el rosa y amarillo hasta más fríos como el violeta, siendo cautivada por una flor en particular justo en el centro- ¿Por qué el camarada jardinero está cortando las flores?

Su padre se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, posando su mano en su hombro derecho y tratando de encontrar una explicación que no fuera tan complicada para que ella lo comprendiera.

-Bueno, hija, esas flores son demasiado…hermosas ¿no lo crees? A comparación de todas las otras flores que hay aquí ellas resaltan; no son iguales a las demás. ¿No crees que es injusto para las otras? Por eso el camarada jardinero debe cortarlas, para que todas sean iguales.

Los ojos azules de la chica se postraron en una flor en particular; la peonia de color azul real. Sus trazos le habían robado el aliento y le era imposible separar sus ojos de ella. Ese contraste que hacia parecer que había una luz más fuerte entre todas; le parecía algo sacado de sus más profundos sueños.

-Ya, hija, vamos –le jalo el hombro-. Voy tarde.

Eli observo las acciones del jardinero un segundo más, justo en el momento en que se acercaba a la peonia más hermosa entre todas; poniendo aquellas afiladas tijeras entre los ramos que la sostenían.

-Claro, papa –permitió a sus ojos darle una última mirada a aquella flor hermosa; su padre tenía razón después de todo. No podía estar entre las demás siendo tan bonita.

* * *

7 de Enero del 46'

-Eli, es de suma importancia que mantengas presencia en todas las juntas que vaya a haber en lo que te encuentras en territorio nipón. No podemos permitir ser opacados por los estadounidenses y es tu responsabilidad el proteger nuestros intereses pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido, camarada?- el hombre de cabellera rubia ceniza la miro con formalidad; sus ojos verde olivo analizando cada una de sus expresiones.

Con el paso de los años Eli había visto como la guerra lenta pero segura carcomía la vitalidad de su padre; por un lado, era un hombre devoto a su nación, desde niño habiendo presenciado múltiples estragos en su patria; quería cambiar algo para bien y mostrar el poder que el pueblo le había dado a la nueva Unión Soviética.

El problema era el padre del mismo, de origen Japonés. Él siempre había sido un hombre pacífico y neutral en cuanto a los asuntos del nuevo estado que lo acogía. Respetaba desde el fondo de su corazón las decisiones de su hijo en querer volver su país una nación grande de nuevo desde el primer momento en que se comenzó a involucrarse en la política.

Las cosas sin embargo se vinieron abajo después del devastador ataque por la espalda a Japón el 8 de agosto del año pasado.

Aunque entendía sus razones, el abuelo Ayase sufrió la contundente derrota de su país y la lloro. El hecho de que su hijo hubiese estado involucrado en la toma de la resolución solo lo hacía peor.

Por semanas no podía mirarlo sin ver a quien había causado tantas muertes en su país natal. Él estaba consciente de que no había sido solo su hijo quien tomó la decisión, pero la sangre de su gente estaba en sus manos y nada que hiciera podría limpiarla.

Antes de que su hijo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el abuelo Ayase había sido deportado forzosamente devuelta a Japón, al lado de muchos otros habitantes cuya nacionalidad de origen había sido alguna de las Potencias del Eje. El puesto de su primogénito en el Partido Comunista, le dio la protección de no ir a parar a un gulag, pero no para quedarse en el territorio.

" _Nuestra nueva gran unión de naciones no necesita de perdedores de guerra, la "Soyuz" estará mejor sin gente así, "hijo". Para que lo fuerte triunfe, lo débil debe quedar atrás, Ayase."_

Su jefe le había dicho a su padre con una mueca de satisfacción tan pronto pregunto qué había sucedido con el abuelo.

Queda de sobra decir que sin siquiera haber podido decir ni un adiós o perdón al padre que tanto había cuidado de el a través de los años; su propio padre cambio aún más. La abuela de la misma forma se entristeció; las noches en las que veía a ella y su amado bailar a la mitad de la sala desaparecieron, volviéndose la melancólica imagen de la abuela sola en el espacioso cuarto.

La Política. Eso era lo único que sentía que le quedaba.

Siempre la había empujado a ella y Alisa por el camino de aquella doctrina socialista, pero ahora era mucho más radical. No había más de que hablar; estaba solo con lo que quedaba de su familia, y la Soyuz.

-Entendido padre. Los americanos ya disfrutaron por suficiente tiempo la victoria de la guerra, es tiempo que los verdaderos ganadores tomen el premio y hablen alto. No traicionare tus expectativas, camarada.

Eli se encogió momentáneamente cuando vio una mueca en la cara de su padre después de que dijo la palabra traición. Desde el exilio del abuelo, esta se había vuelto una palabra sensible para él, quisiera o no admitirlo frente a cualquiera.

Los gélidos orbes olivo del hombre se posaron en la insignia que portaba con orgullo en su uniforme, justo en el pecho, los dedos de su mano derecha lentamente tamborearon sobre el vidrio pulido de su mesa.

-Eso espero. No olvides que vas por mi recomendación y a mi nombre. Cualquier incidente que suceda me será comunicado inmediatamente y responderé como sea debido, seas mi hija o no, no tolerare ninguna clase de desvíos en la agenda o errores. Quedas advertida… camarada.

Eli sabía que no podía descartar la idea de su mismo padre castigándola como rebelde en caso de que hiciera un error intachable, no era el mismo hombre que años atrás había sostenido su mano cálidamente mientras iban a una de sus numerosas juntas. No más; el no dudaría en hacerlo, aunque compartieran sangre, pues era el deber de un comisario de la Soyuz.

-Tu vuelo sale mañana en la mañana, empaca lo mínimo. Te esperaran en un edificio construido específicamente para los representantes de los Aliados. Nada de escándalos, ni siquiera con los americanos, hay una imagen que mantener… Un "colega" mío que también ira te ayudara en lo que necesites. Incluso me menciono que te daría un obsequio. Sea como sea te puedes retirar, camarada- el hombre hizo un ademan con la mano y Eli se retiró después de una leve reverencia.

Había mucho que hacer, tenía menos de un día para prepararse; iría a las tierras donde no solo creció el abuelo, pero también donde se encontraba después de la deportación masiva que sacudió a su familia. Rápidamente dio unas palmadas a sus mejillas y dejo salir un suspiro profundo, debía mantener esos pensamientos alejados si no quería terminar rindiéndole cuentas a su padre.

* * *

-¡Nozomi! El señor Moore… el socio de tu padre que tanto nos ha ayudado desde el final de la guerra, solicita tu presencia, ven por favor.- al otro lado del fusuma la sonora voz de su madre llamo gentilmente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy madre- respondió la peli morada con respeto y una entonación igual de refinada.

Levantándose de su asiento al lado del shoji abierto, Nozomi lo cerró con cuidado, cortando el flujo de aire fresco hacia el interior de su cuarto. Como ya era esperada la visita de aquel hombre, esta se encontraba vestida en su mejor Furisode; el vibrante color violeta de la seda resaltaba el esponjoso algodón blanco a la altura de sus hombros bajos y el elaborado bordado de sakura, entre dorado y rosa pálido, le daba un toque soberbio a la prenda.

Con pasos suaves salió de su cuarto y se encamino al Ima, ahí haría la primera ceremonia del té del año para recibir al señor que no era más que desagravie a sus ojos. Lo llamaran socio o como quisiera, realmente él no era más que un "Toushi-ka"; poseyente de su clan en la post-guerra. Lo único que quería era conseguir ganancias a través de su familia y quedar bien después del destrate que había ocasionado su país en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Tomando un aire profundo recordó lo que se le había enseñado como anfitriona de clase a través de los años. Puso su mejor sonrisa y dejo atrás la aversión que tenía hacia aquel hombre americano. Entro al cuarto con pasos calculados y cuidando sus largas mangas, se sentó al lado izquierdo de su padre enfrente de la mesa del té.

-Buenos días señor Moore, escuche que solicitaba de mi presencia- lo miro de reojo, su sonrisa escondiendo una pequeña mueca de desconfianza mientras comenzaba a preparar él te. Podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de su madre al otro lado de la mesa, pero le importo poco. No le agradaba que su familia perteneciera a este hombre en deuda.

-Así es señorita Toujo, le decía a sus padres que tengo una propuesta que no van a poder rechazar, mucho menos usted.- le dedico una mirada que Nozomi solo podía identificar como maliciosa.

-Ara ara. ¿Y que puede ser esa oferta que tanto puedo querer yo señor Moore?- la joven Toujo continuo moliendo las hojas de té en el pequeño envase de porcelana, sus movimientos más bruscos de lo que era necesario.

-Iré directo al grano. Libertad de deuda y autosuficiencia. - sonrió mientras apoyaba sus codos en la pequeña mesa de madera pulida. Sus pálidos ojos azules buscando los turquesas de la joven frente a él.

Nozomi detuvo su procedimiento y volteo a verlo en una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza. Ese hombre nunca les ofrecería algo así a cambio de nada. De seguro pediría algo exorbitante a cambio.

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? No ira a decirme que viene sin un precio de por medio. Usted no es así.

-¡Nozomi!- su madre le regaño inmediatamente, su ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos demostraban que realmente no estaba de humor para sus juegos en un tema tan importante.

-No se preocupe señora Toujo; me agrada ese lado de su hija. Verán, pronto habrá una junta de los países aliados sobre la ocupación que habrá aquí en Japón como resultado de nuestra victoria en la guerra. Nosotros, los Estados Unidos, ya nos adelantamos y comenzamos a ayudarlos en la reconstrucción de su país, sin embargo, vendrán otras naciones con objetivos diferentes a los que tenemos en mente.

El hombre de cabellos rubios pálidos tomo la pequeña taza con líquido claro y la bebió en un instante. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y la volvió a dejar en la mesa. El sabor cálido pero amargo del te impregnándose en su garganta; Nunca se acostumbraría a esas bebidas inglesas y asiáticas, no cuando había mejores cosas esperándole en su hogar.

-¿Dónde entro yo en eso? S-si me permite preguntar- añadió Nozomi tan pronto recibió una mirada penetrante por parte de su madre y padre.

-Veras Nozomi-chan- pronuncio fuertemente el chan como si se tratara de burla –para estándares de cualquier país eres una mujer muy atractiva. Tienes un cuerpo muy bien dotado, una personalidad que destaca incluso fuera de Asia y vienes de una familia de renombre. Estoy seguro que con lo que se te ha enseñado si quisieras podrías seducir a cualquier hombre… o inclusive mujer- añadió con una engreída sonrisa satisfecha al ver el rostro pasmado de la gente enfrente de él.

-¿Que está tratando de decirle a mi hija en frente de nosotros?- finalmente hablo su padre con voz grave, sus brazos cruzados y labios fruncidos. Nozomi casi podía escuchar un gruñido salir desde su garganta hasta su boca.

-Es muy simple, déjenme explicar. El país con el que más tenemos conflicto mandara a su representante pronto, y nuestros servicios de inteligencia que la han observado estos últimos años dicen que su sexualidad puede estar en duda.- paro un segundo para permitir que la idea se asentara en sus 3 acompañantes; reacciones negativas mostrándose principalmente en el rostro de los dos adultos.

-Lo sé, es repugnante. Pero, en su país lo es inclusive más repudiado. Si Nozomi como dama de compañía lograra seducirla y sacar sus verdaderos colores, no solo perdería palabra la Unión Soviética en la junta, pero ni si quiera su misma nación apoyaría a su representante por el disgusto que les traería. Y ustedes claro, se ganan su libertad. ¿Suena bien para todos no?

Le dio una mordida a la galleta de arroz en el plato de porcelana frente a él y espero alguna reacción de cualquiera de los presentes. Sabía que no había forma que la hija de los Toujo se negara a su propuesta, pues no había algo que odiara más que la dependencia de su familia a él. Librarse de él era su prioridad, y el la aprovecharía lo más que pudiera.

-Acepto.

-Nozomi no puedes tomar una decisión tan importante sin premeditarlo. Es decir, ¿seducir a una mujer? Eso… eso es-

-Nuestra llave a la libertad. Madre, se lo que sientes al respecto, pero no sucederá nada. Yo no sentiré nada hacia ella y no dejare que se sobrepase conmigo. Es solo hacerlo salir a la luz ¿no es así?- sus ojos turquesa miraron con desconfianza al hombre trajeado en frente de ella. No le gustaba para nada lo que le fuera pasar a aquella mujer que sabotearían, pero si así podía librarse de aquella alimaña, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Con eso es suficiente.

-Así será, señor Moore.

* * *

Eli tomo su maletín y cerro el primer botón de su traje, dejando el segundo y último suelto. Acomodo su corbata y decidió salir del avión; después de todo era la última tripulante de un avión semi-comercial que solo tenía 5 pasajeros en él. Bajo con cuidado cada uno de los escalones, respirando de forma ligera y tranquila.

Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante cansada, si bien el viaje no había sido tan largo, estaba más que nada preocupada sobre su trabajo.

La joven Ayase no era ninguna tonta, y sabía perfectamente que este era su primera función político fuera de ser una Comisario; si no lo hacía bien podría verse sin oportunidades futuras para el Partido o decepcionando a su padre al volver a la Soyuz. Y no podría permitirse ninguna de las dos opciones.

-¡Señorita Ayase! ¡Bienvenida al país del sol naciente!

Eli se detuvo un momento, solo para observar al hombre de cabello rubio pálido que estaba esperándola frente a lo que parecía ser una limosina con unas pequeñas banderas americanas y soviéticas a los lados.

La expresión fría, experiencia y significado de combates durante el frente soviético en contra de los nazis estaba presente en el rostro de Eli.

-Buenas tardes, señor Moore. Es un placer conocerle por fin.

-Al contrario, señorita Ayase, el placer es mío. Su padre ha hablado mucho de usted.

Moore le extendió la mano, mirándola con una expresión bastante sonriente, que aun así demostraba a traves de esos ojos que tenían cierto toque "de frente". Probablemente, pensó la rubia, había sido veterano en el frente de Normandía; si fuera un veterano del Pacifico odiaría tanto a los japoneses como los jefes de su padre.

-Gracias –la joven extendió su mano y saludo al hombre, para luego voltear a ver el auto-. ¿Nos vamos señor?

-Claro señorita, primero usted.

* * *

-¿Entonces le agrada su cuarto señorita?

La joven miro el gran edificio donde se hospedaría, parecía ser alguna clase de hotel relativamente grande. Si bien no tenía más de cuatro pisos entendía por qué debían usarlo. Los frecuentes bombardeos de los americanos a Tokio probablemente habían destruido la mayor parte de edificios diplomáticos importantes, así como los hoteles más grandes. La construcción de este había sido rápida para poder hospedar a diplomáticos o trabajadores políticos extranjeros.

Además, de forma irónica, el color tan apagado le recordaba a la mayoría de los hogares de regreso en Moscú.

-Es bastante acogedor, le agradezco el haberme traído.

-No hay porque, señorita. Ahora, sé que debe tener hambre entonces-

-Estoy bien, señor, como regularmente más tarde.

-Lo entiendo, señorita Ayase, pero los japoneses son muy estrictos a la hora de comer y cenar. Entonces, para poder comer los mejores platillos a estas horas, ¿qué le parece si vamos a comer a un lugar conocido?

Eli miro de reojo a Moore; tenía una expresión que era difícil para ella de explicar. Parecía que tenía algo a sus espaldas, como preparando una treta para molestarle.

-Si tanto insiste señor Moore, que así sea. Vayamos.

-Perfecto, señorita Ayase… perfecto.

* * *

Nozomi se encontraba ya sentada. El señor Moore le había dado órdenes bastante claras sobre como deseaba que ella efectuara el plan el día de hoy; y tenía que llevarlo al pie de la letra si quería que el norteamericano dejara a su familia en paz para siempre.

Se sentía bastante nerviosa de inicio; ese era un problema. Y es que, ella jamás había estado en un restaurante que fuera tan… extranjero; Ajeno a la estructura tradicional que tanto acostumbraba.

La mesa donde se supone que arribarían el señor Moore y la joven que le acompañaría estaba separada del resto, dentro de un cuarto de encuentros para las personas más importantes. Todo con el objetivo de poder estar en silencio y sin interrupciones. Veía hacia arriba y se encontraba con un candelabro bastante elegante que colgaba del techo, volteaba hacia abajo y sus cubiertos de plata resaltaban mucho a su alrededor.

Tomo sus manos y comenzó apretar sus dedos pulgares. Los nervios ahora si le comenzaban a llegar por todos lados.

Estaba segura que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para lograr que su familia fuera liberada, pero ¿y si todo salía mal? Si la chica fuera a descubrir lo que ellos planeaban, ¿Cómo sería capaz de reaccionar?

-Por aquí, señorita Ayase.

-Gracias, señor Moore.

Pero, después de todo, el plan ya se había puesto en marcha.

-¡Ah! Mire, aquí está la señorita Toujo. Es de quien le hable.

-¿Perdone?

Los ojos de ambas se interconectaron por un segundo; los orbes azulados y fríos como la estepa siberiana chocaron con aquellos colores turquesas tan hermosos y relajantes que parecían haber sido esculpidos por cualquier deidad que existiera sobre la cabeza de ambas.

-Ayase, Ella es la señorita Toujo Nozomi –Le apunto el hombre con su mano derecha abierta.

Eli la observo de forma detenida mientras el hombre a su lado le presentaba a tan bella dama; Si bien, la hermosa joven venia vestida con un elegante atuendo de geisha, su kimono tenía un color base morado, pero por todas sus mangas y piernas los dibujos de flores con tonalidades de un azul claro adornaban su vestimenta. Así mismo, le abrazaba el pelo un trozo de tela color oro que hacia juego con el arreglo en forma de flor imperial de color plata que sostenía su cabello recogido.

Pero, demonios, a Eli le había llamado la atención algo más… "interesante".

No podía negar que el kimono hacia resaltar aquellas lindas curvas y los atributos que el cuerpo de la nipona exponía. Aun así, había algo que atraía toda su atención por completo, y era su hermoso rostro.

Los detalles de sus labios delicados y rosados, marcaban una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa, estos le parecían sacados de los versos más románticos que Brodsky había escrito. Su cabello morado era de apariencia tan suave y sedosa, que únicamente podía perderse entre esos mechones como si se tratara de los bosques de su amada patria. Pero, sus ojos, eran los orbes más preciosos que jamás había tenido la dicha de ver en su vida. Ninguna piedra preciosa podría hacerle competencia.

Ni los paisajes ucranianos, daneses, polacos o alemanes eran comparados con verla aunque fuera por tan solo un instante y poder, por ella misma, estar experimentando ese momento.

Delicadamente acomodo el cuello de su corbata y suspiro de forma leve por debajo de su propio aliento, intentando mantenerlo de la forma más disimulada posible.

-Toujo, ella es la señorita Eli Ayase.

Eli extendió su mano en dirección de la joven, tratando de no separar su vista de la de ella; tratando de analizar cada trazo de ese hermoso rostro que cada segundo hacia comenzar a plantearse algunas preguntas internas que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-Es un gusto, señorita Toujo.

-Al contrario –Nozomi respondió el gesto, extendiendo y tomando la mano de la joven; el tacto era algo curioso, pues aunque la mano de la peli morada era suave y delicada, la de la rubia tenia cierto sentimiento de dureza-, el placer es mío.

-Vamos, vamos chicas, sentémonos y ordenemos algo de comer.

Eli separo su mano de forma casi inmediata, sentía los nervios extenderse desde su nuca hasta su cuello.

Tomo asiento frente a Nozomi, para luego que el señor Moore tomara uno que separaba por los lados a ambas chicas. El hombre se quitó su sombrero y lo puso a su lado en la mesa, sonriéndole a la rubia antes de sacar una cajetilla de cigarros que mantenía guardada en un bolsillo de su propio saco.

-Vera señorita, aquí sirven comida americana, europea y japonesa. Espero que no le sienta la molestia, pero solo eh visto platillos de Francia o Inglaterra.

La joven le miro de reojo, luego de tomar uno de los vasos y examinarlo de forma detenida. Observo que se encontraba limpio, para luego colocar un par de hielos de la cubeta que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Acto seguido, saco una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su propio saco y vacío el contenido de este en el vaso.

Incoloro, fue lo primero que noto Nozomi, así como que no despedía ninguna clase de olor hacia su dirección. Además, había servido poco menos de un cuarto del vaso y tan solo dos hielos.

Vodka, pensó, la mítica bebida de las tierras soviéticas.

-En vista que consideraría falta de respeto al camarada Stalin comer algún tipo de comida de origen francés o inglesa creo que optare por la tercera opción. Señorita Toujo, ¿Qué comerá usted?

La joven Toujo fue tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta; si bien no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos. Era más que obvio que no era de lo más normal que le preguntaran sobre cuáles serían sus opciones.

¿Sería mejor ser honesta o decirle que tomara un plantillo europeo?

-Ya-Yakiniku, Ayase-san.

-¿En qué consiste tal platillo, señorita? –La joven dio un pequeño trago a su vaso para después mirarle de forma directa, con sobra de curiosidad.

-Son trozos de carnes, cocinados con vegetales. Es de mis comidas favoritas, señorita.

La joven sonrió, dio otro sorbo a su vaso y dejo este debajo de nuevo. Se acomodó en su silla y volteo a ver a su acompañante rubio.

-Suena como los platillos que solíamos comer en el frente. Señor Moore, tomare lo mismo que la señorita Toujo, por favor.

-Señorita Ayase –Menciono Nozomi de forma leve, sin deseos de interrumpir entre ambos "colegas"-, parece tener muy buen gusto.

Eli le miro por un momento, solo para transformar su diminuta sonrisa en otra expresión seria, casi ilegible.

-Gracias, señorita Toujo.

-¿Los comensales están listos para que tome su orden? ¿Qué les gustaría tomar?- llego una joven dama uniformada, su postura perfecta y voz suave hablaban un inglés con un grueso acento japonés.

-Sera un Coq au Vin, pura pechuga y el mejor vino blanco que tenga. Y para las señoritas… ¿2 Yakiniku dijo señorita Toujo?- el hombre rubio pregunto mirando de reojo a la peli morada, sus pálidas cejas alzándose en duda.

-Chotto shitsureishimasu, ichi koucha to ocha shite, onegaishimasu. Sumibi to rosu wo futatsu onegai shimasu. Takusan no horumon. (Disculpe, podría traernos un té negro y un té verde. Una plancha sumibi y 2 platos de cordero. Muchas asaduras por favor.)- la chica dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, acompañada por una leve inclinación de su cuerpo.

Al terminar se retiró la joven con una reverencia, una vez que desapareció los dos acompañantes miraron a Nozomi con asombro, haciéndola portar un ligero sonrojo con timidez.

-L-lo lamento, no quería importunar y me parecía que a la joven se le facilitaba que le diera la orden en su idioma. S-señorita Ayase, le pedí un té negro, espero no le moleste. Dicen que es popular en el occidente. La orden de carne será ternera, usted puede elegir con que asarla.- clarifico con un tono de voz suave; sus dedos golpeándose el uno al otro con nerviosismo debajo de la mesa.

-Debo decir que en todo el tiempo que la he conocido, jamás la había escuchado hablar en su idioma natal señorita Toujo. Permítame decir que si su voz en ingles con su ligero acento nipón es melodiosa, se queda leguas atrás de cuando habla en japonés.- sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de interés en la rubia a su lado.

-Ciertamente concuerdo con el señor Moore. En mi vida solamente había escuchado a mi abuelo hablar en japonés, y aunque su voz era suave como el terciopelo no se compara con la suya señorita Toujo. Gracias por dar mi pedido.

Pese a la voz gentil de la rubia, su mirada no denotaba la amabilidad que tenía presente cuando se presentaron. Nozomi casi lo pasó por alto después de que la mención del abuelo de la rusa captara su atención.

Aunque la confusión en su refinado rostro era clara, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir una palabra, el tema siendo evidentemente delicado en la mesa. Era mejor no jugar su suerte y no preguntar al respecto, tenía que mantener una buena relación con la rubia si quería alcanzar su libertad.

–P-para nada… Es solo hyou- ummm… japonés en lenguaje estándar. Nada fuera de lo normal- Nozomi oculto una pequeña mueca de malestar, no solo por evitar incomodar a la chica Ayase, pero para no mostrar cualquier clase de debilidad frente a la culebra cargando el apellido Moore.

Desde siempre la gente había complementado su habla tan formal. Siendo su familia originaria de Kansai, su padre y su madre siempre habían cargado con pequeños errores por su dialecto frente a otros clanes nobles.

No permitirían que ocurriera eso con ella; desde niña ellos se los habían corregido estrictamente día con día al punto en que había olvidado lo que era hablar cómodamente. Odiaba el tener que hablar así por no manchar el nombre de su familia, pero siempre habría cosas que pagar por mantenerlo en alto.

-¿Japonés en estándar? ¿Hay más de una clase de japonés?- pregunto con curiosidad el hombre rubio, logrando ver que por alguna razón las facciones de Nozomi se habían vuelto más rígidas al mencionarlo.

Las manos de Nozomi se tensaron debajo de la mesa como puños, él lo noto. Trago saliva lentamente pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz fuerte se alzó del otro lado de la mesa.

-Existen diferentes dialectos a través de todo Japón señor Moore. Sin embargo el dialecto reconocido como el idioma oficial es el que nos habló la señorita Toujo; el japonés estándar. Se le considera el más formal entre todos. ¿No es así?- sonrió con amabilidad la rubia frente a ella, a lo que Nozomi solo pudo asentir levemente.

La chica con los pedidos llego antes de que el hombre rubio pudiera de alguna forma seguir la conversación y el resto de la comida paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Nozomi. Lo único que podía resaltar era como mientras le mostraba a la señorita Ayase en qué consistía cocinar el Yakiniku sus manos rozaron la una contra la otra.

A diferencia de lo que ella creía sus frías manos eran suaves como la seda de los vestidos más finos de su madre, mandándole un pequeño choque eléctrico a través de sus dedos. Inmediatamente retrajo su mano, haciendo esfuerzo por no verse de ninguna forma agitada.

La sensación tan ajena a sus sentidos la estremeció y las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente "¿Que harás si intenta ponerte una mano encima? No podrás quitarla de encima Nozomi.". No quería mostrarlo pero claro que había pensado mucho en lo que su madre le había dicho.

Se quedaba corto decir que Eli era hermosa, fácilmente era la mujer más bella que había visto, y sus manos eran más que agradables al tacto, pero el imaginarla forzosamente recorriendo su cuerpo con ellas le hacían reconsiderar sus acciones. Si llegara a suceder sería una intachable mancha que nunca podría borrar de su cuerpo, y aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, realmente le preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder cuando viviera con ella.

* * *

Al terminar la cena la rubia se fue a donde se alojaría y Nozomi fue transportada a su casa por el desagradable hombre de ojos fríos.

En el camino y los días siguientes no hicieron más que discutir lo que ella tendría que hacer como dama de compañía; que estaba prohibido y que era necesario que hiciera, entre otras cosas. Queda de sobra decir que pese a su apariencia tranquila, los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

Su vida cambiaría por completo dentro de poco, fuera para bien o para mal solo los dioses decidirían lo que sería de ella, y rezaba que, fuese el que fuese su plan, terminara bien para ella.

* * *

Nozomi vio la puerta que tenía en frente, dudosa si tocar esta o quedarse un momento más esperando; los nervios la carcomían poco a poco, ya le estaba resultando vagamente estresante el tener que vivir la misma rutina conforme pasaban los días.

Los dioses le dieran fuerzas, pensaba, que ahora las cosas serían aún más difíciles que antes.

Se decidió al final por la primera opción; al fin de cuentas tendría que entrar tarde o temprano y era mejor hacerlo ahora que después. Tenía que admitir que aunque fuera más que nada por sus costumbres, entre más rápido lo hiciera, solo tal vez, más rápido todo terminaría.

Contrajo sus dedos a su palma, formando un puño cerrado, alzo este y toco de forma suave la puerta un par de veces.

-¿Quién es? –Se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación, un tono más serio que otra cosa.

-Señorita Ayase, soy la señorita Toujo.

Hubo un silencio de repente, por tan solo un segundo que dejo a Nozomi con la idea de que tal vez no le había escuchado del todo. En el momento que estaba dispuesta a tocar de nuevo o anunciar su nombre por segunda ocasión, una respuesta vino con más calma y serenidad.

-Pase, por favor.

Nozomi hizo caso, y acto seguido abrió la puerta de forma lenta. Al entrar lo primero que observo fue lo impecable que el cuarto se encontraba.

Aunque este solo constara de una cama con un escritorio enfrente, los muebles aledaños donde se daba la oportunidad a los inquilinos de guardar sus vestimentas no tenían nada sobre de ellos.

De hecho, Eli se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de enfrente a su cama. Parecía ocupada, o trabajando al menos. No entendía bien la joven peli morada que era exactamente lo que la rusa estaba haciendo.

Se decidió acercar más y ahí fue cuando lo vio bien.

La joven estaba, aparentemente, sacando un pequeño bastón con un algodón del que parecía ser el cañón de un arma. Puso este a un lado y Eli observo cuidadosamente su arma, la vio desde la empuñadora hasta el gatillo para luego ponerla en el escritorio nuevamente.

Eli giro su cabeza suavemente hacia la izquierda, la misma dirección de donde venía Nozomi, y alzo su vista para verla directamente a los ojos. Su boca se fue transformando de forma suave y lenta, formando una pequeña sonrisa que apenas era visible en el rostro de la rusa.

-Señorita Toujo, buenos días.

Esto era bastante cansado para Nozomi; verla a los ojos y tener que cargar con la culpa de que cualquier cosa que pasara o hiciera tendría consecuencias directas en la vida de la eslava. Era complicado y difícil, tratar de seducir a una mujer tan- bueno, ¿Qué palabras exactamente quería utilizar? ¿Linda? ¿Interesante? ¿Hermosa?

Para Nozomi, su léxico siempre se quedaba corto para describirla.

No era solo que fuera una persona con un rostro hermoso y una figura que fuera lo bastante buena para hacer que cualquier persona volteara a verla más de una vez, ni era el entrenamiento militar quien le daba esa presencia tan fuerte, si no que era su carisma.

Una sonrisa por acá, una risa por haya y una mirada en más de una ocasión que siempre le hacía sentirse más cómoda o feliz de lo que quisiera admitir.

Aun así, pensaba, no era más que una lesbiana al fin del caso.

TEl asco y desprecio eran sentimientos naturales, ¿no es así?

¿Dónde estaban, en ese caso, entonces?

-Buenos días, señorita Ayase. –Le sonrió de vuelta la chica japonesa, dando una pequeña reverencia mientras lo hacía.

La joven rusa se levantó de su lugar y puso la silla de nuevo junto al escritorio.

-¿A qué debo su visita?

-Vera, el Señor Moore se encuentra afuera y me envió a que le dijera que le necesitaba. En otros casos seria el quien viniera, pero se encuentra en un apuro.

Eli alzo una ceja en signo de duda; ¿acaso era una de las jugarretas del americano?

-Entiendo, -dijo la joven mientras tomaba el arma de su escritorio y pasaba a guardarla a un costado de su cadera en su funda- vayamos entonces.

La joven eslava paso a un lado de la nipona, sin siquiera mirarla salió de la habitación y aguardo un poco ahí; esperando que la otra saliera del cuarto. Nozomi entendió de inmediato, y le siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

De un momento a otro, ambas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del pequeño hotel, en dirección hacia las escaleras y las afueras del edificio. Era mucho más rápido bajar así que esperar el viejo elevador del edificio.

Con cada paso, Eli comenzaba a sentirse…incomoda, por decir lo menos.

Lo había pensado detenidamente en los últimos días- no, desde que había llegado, pero jamás pensó que era algo que valía la pena mencionar o darle demasiada importancia. A fin de cuentas, y ella tenía que admitir, era normal que de vez en cuando tuviera pensamientos de esa índole; todos los tenían en algún punto y eso no los hacia raros en lo más mínimo.

Realmente lo que le aterraba era dejarse llevar por ellos más que nada. Porque sabía que siendo ella un comisario del pueblo era su obligación poner el nombre de la moral en lo más alto posible y no bajarlo de susodicho nivel.

Era en momentos como este cuando de veras se sentía confundida, era de entenderse después de todo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de su piso y se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás un momento y buscar la fuente de todas las dudas que inundaba su ser.

Cuando miro los ojos turquesa de la joven Toujo fue cuando por fin se molestó; ¿Qué tenía de malo, pensó, que les gustaran las mujeres?

Maldita sea la suerte, que le acercaba a una mujer tan cercana a la perfección y ella con falta de la virilidad para darle felicidad.

Nozomi termino de bajar los escalones y vio de reojo a la rusa esperándola, esta le dio una expresión seria por un momento, seguido por una sonrisa que indicaba que siguieran el camino; La joven degustaba como las sonrisas tan esporádicas de la rubia le daban una sensación de calidez.

Rápidamente, ambas pasaron por el vestíbulo y se encontraron frente a la puerta que daba hacia la calle. Eli no dudo y tomo el picaporte, girándolo y abriendo la puerta.

Al ser bañada por el potente sol nipón, ambas entrecerraron de forma leve sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con el auto del señor Moore a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

-¡Señorita Ayase! –Dijo el hombre, quitándose el sombrero- ¡Que agradable es verla tan de mañana!

* * *

Eli asentía, básicamente, a todo lo que le era comentado por el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo; honestamente no le podía importar menos de un comino saber que alguien como él se tendría que retirar de su vista y mucho menos si era para cerrar algún tipo de trato con los americanos en las islas sureñas del país.

Para ella lo importante era quedarse aquí y ver como la Soyuz podía sacarle algo de provecho a las tierras conquistadas del caído imperio del sol naciente.

-…y me encontrare en Okinawa por los siguientes meses.-El hombre se puso su sombrero de nuevo y abrió la puerta de su auto haciendo señas que pretendía subirse, no sin antes pararse en seco y alzando su dedo índice derecho en señal de sorpresa- ¡Pero! ¡Dios, ya casi olvidaba algo tan importante!

La rusa le observo por un momento con expresión de duda, casi en el borde de la molestia, pero dejo proseguir al hombre sin decir nada en su lugar.

-Su padre le debió haber mencionado antes que le tenía un regalo a su llegada, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno! Sabía que algo así pronto podría asomarse, entonces decidí tener un plan de repuesto para el resto de su estadía en el país.

-Señor Moore, ¿a qué exactamente se refiere?

El hombre le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendiendo su mano y apuntando con esta de forma alegre a la señorita que se encontraba justo al lado de la rusa.

-La señorita Toujo –dijo el hombre mientras pasaba a sentarse dentro del automóvil- pasa a ser de su "propiedad", señorita Ayase.

Los ojos de la joven eslava formaron una expresión inaudita por un par de segundos; abrió y cerró su boca de forma molesta. Su respiración comenzó a sentirse más fuerte, mientras sacaba lo que quedaba en sus pulmones y volvía a obtener más.

Simplemente, no podía caber en sus cabales al escuchar eso.

-¡Señor Moore! ¡La señorita Nozomi no es-!

El hombre le regreso la mirada y encendió su auto de un solo movimiento, haciendo que el sonido del motor callara en la garganta las palabras que la joven rusa pensaba en gritar hacia el americano.

-Hablaremos a mi regreso, ¡Que Japón le parezca "hermoso"!

El carro arranco frente a las dos mujeres, dejando una larga columna de tierra que se levantó ante el movimiento de las llantas contra el asfalto.

Nozomi respiro de forma leve; el plan había dado su inicio. Aquello que Moore le había estado preparando por las últimas semanas por fin había comenzado: Durante todo el tiempo posible que estuviera a lado de su nueva "ama", debía tratar de seducirla y darle cualquier indicio de que la libido que guardaba en su interior seria complacido por ella, y nadie más.

Ese pensamiento le daba escalofríos que recorrían desde su nuca hasta lo más recóndito de su ser; se sentía tan usada. Se sentía tan avergonzada por tener que caer hasta ese nivel, pero era su obligación con su familia.

La joven paso sus manos por detrás de su espalda, entrelazando sus dedos índices mientras mordía su labio inferior, armándose de valor para proseguir.

Prefería la libertad de su sangre, al honor en su vida. Así al menos lo veía ella.

Alzo su mirada y vio la nuca de la joven rubia, aquella que parecía completamente congelada después de lo que había escuchado.

-Cerdos capitalistas de- La joven rusa se giró de golpe y subió de forma rápida las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del hotel. Al momento en que llego a la puerta la termino abriendo de forma violenta.

-¡S-Señorita Ayase!

-¡Sígame! –Solo comando la rubia mientras avanzaba a través del vestíbulo, siendo observada por un par de encargados mientras lo hacía.

La comisario comenzó a caminar de forma apurada, haciendo movimientos erráticos con su mano mientras aparentemente hablaba por debajo de su aliento en lo que Nozomi solo podía sospechar era el idioma de su madre patria.

Por muchas ocasiones había visto a la rusa en las últimas semanas, el hablar de forma tan dominante y avanzar tan rápido, eran cosas que al menos a ella no le habían tocado observar en el tiempo que habían pasado juntas.

¿Acaso era así como actuaba alguien con pasado militar? Al menos no había presenciado que el señor Moore actuara de esa forma

-Solo…

Eli le vio directamente, con una expresión seria con una tonalidad de molestia más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera marcar en su rostro. Nozomi respondió la mirada con un contacto directo hacia los ojos fríos de la rubia; esperaba cualquier respuesta que diera paso para iniciar su misión.

-P-Pase…yo…-la joven giro su cabeza y alejo sus ojos de ella, mirando hacia dentro de su habitación con la puerta abierta- Iré al baño rápidamente.

La joven decidió hacer exactamente lo que se le fue indicado; pasó hacia la habitación sin pensar más de una vez. Acto seguido, Eli cerro su puerta y sin decir nada en absoluto se dirigió directamente al baño cerrando la entrada de este detrás de ella.

Nozomi observo por un segundo la habitación y hubo algo que le llamo bastante la atención; la cama de la chica.

Por obviedades, este era un colchón que en occidente era bastante común; pero para ella, alguien de una estirpe tan conservadora como la suya dormía en un futon. Primero, toco suavemente el colchón con su mano derecha, sintiéndolo suave y cómodo al tacto.

Nozomi entonces se separó del colchón y decidió seguir parada cuanto la joven tardara en el baño; aunque le era bastante tentadora la idea de recostarse o sentarse en susodicho mueble, era grave falta de respeto para los nipones el estar en esa posición con visitas. O, más bien, estando ella en visita.

-Aunque, si me encontrara recostada cuando ella llegara, podría ser de utilidad…

* * *

Eli tomo un poco del agua que salía del grifo de su baño entre las dos palmas de su mano; acto seguido, remojo su rostro lentamente con ella y después prosiguió con su cuello.

Se vio detenidamente en el espejo, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían desde su frente hasta el lavabo; y mientras lo hacía, su respiración comenzó a sentirse más tranquila y relajada.

Relamió sus labios y pasó su mano por su frente, quitando las gotas restantes que pudiera haber sobre su semblante.

Poco a poco, la joven rusa comenzó a desviar su propia mirada del espejo, bajándola poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el suelo del baño donde residía; su mente súbitamente se sentía tan afligida aunque su cuerpo sintiera una tranquilidad inexplicable.

¿Por qué, entre tantas cosas que le pudieron pasar, tendría que suceder algo como esto? ¿Era un castigo cósmico? ¿Divino? No lo entendía del todo.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con el techo del propio baño. No pudo evitar recordar cuando entraba al baño para tranquilizarse en las juntas de la orden de comisarios, y planificar sus discursos de objetivos mensuales.

Ahora no estaba frente a sus colaboradores, pero si ante una decisión bastante importante.

La joven eslava lo pensó por un momento: "¿Por qué Moore me daría "propiedad" de la señorita Toujo como si nada? Después de todo, aunque es probable que tuviera otras "propiedades" a lo largo del país, era más que obvio la importancia que ella presenta ante él. Aun así, me la ha obsequiado sin pensarlo o dudarlo un momento."

Miro hacia su costado, ahí donde residía su arma, y un razonar furtivo pasó por su mente; ¿Podría ser esto una manera de hacer que perdiera su atención al cuidar de ella? ¿Era Nozomi un lastre para su misión? ¿O qué tal si en realidad era ella quien debía desviar su atención? O peor aún, ¿estar al cargo de sacarle información?

Aunque, después de todo, aún quedaba una peligrosa y mediana posibilidad: ¿Qué tal si él había descubierto su placer por el sexo femenino?

Apretó la mandíbula; la fuerza con la que sus quijadas chocaban hacía sus dientes rechinar dentro de su boca. Solo podía sentir como sus cejas se arqueaban y su rostro se convertía en una muestra de ira pura.

Cerró su puño derecho de forma violenta, y golpeo de forma horizontal la pared cercana a ella. El impacto fue tan duro y seco que sintió como la fuerza le impactaba hasta el codo de su brazo.

"Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡Maldita sea!; ¿Acaso soy tan fácil de leer? No puedo hacerlo. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo fallarle a mi padre de esta manera! Soy un comisario del pueblo después de todo…".

La joven volteo hacia arriba de nuevo, encontrándose con el espejo y miro su reflejo de nuevo; "¿Es que acaso no guardas respeto a un prójimo veterano, Moore? ¿No les queda a los yanquis la mínima pisca de moral, como para caer tan bajo para aprovecharte de mí debilidad sexual?"

"Pero…" La joven suspiro y miro hacia el cielo "Yo haría lo mismo, o cosas peores por la Soyuz".

"Que se vaya. Sera mejor que se largue."

Tomo con su mano izquierda el picaporte de la puerta, girándolo sin siquiera dudarlo; el problema se presentó cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

"Aunque… ¿es tan malo todo esto?"

Eli recordó las sonrisas de Nozomi, también los dulces temas de conversación que le hacían bastante buena compañía durante gran parte que duraran las comidas que ambas tuvieran juntas. Por otra parte, no podía mentir; sus ojos eran tan profundos que era fácil perderse en ellos. ¡Oh! Y cuando ella le decía los buenos días, era como ser recibida con un ramo de flores por cualquier deidad que reinara sobre su cabeza.

"Podría ser divertido. Vaya, ¡Incluso podría llevar a algo bueno! Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría rechazar una invitación mía ahora?"

Ahí, justo en ese momento, al haber pensado en eso fue cuando la golpeo.

El padre de su abuela había sido un campesino; alguien que había trabajado toda su vida con el campo y había labrado lo mejor posible esa tierra para poder darle de comer a su familia y aquellos que quisieran comer sus legumbres. Y como todo buen hombre, también fue llamado al frente cuando se enfrentaron a los japoneses.

Sin preguntar o tener una voz, el Tzar decidió que necesitaría a tanto soldado como fuera disponible para su guerra marina. Y, obviamente, allá en las tierras labradas por la mano de su bisabuelo, jamás había tocado el mar.

El barco se hundió a las semanas de iniciar la guerra; y el triste final de su bisabuelo fue tan abrupto que ni siquiera pudieron llorarle a su cuerpo.

Sin nada que comer se mudaron hacia San Petersburgo donde su bisabuela tuvo que trabajar como servidumbre para casas aristocráticas de la ciudad; antes de que se viniera la primera guerra encima de su familia.

Su abuela, le conto alguna vez, como veía a sus hermanos llamados al frente de otra estúpida guerra de la realeza. Y de nuevo, perdía a todos los varones que eran de su misma sangre.

"Es por eso que creo en el socialismo"- recordó a su padre. - "Porque nos da la libertad de dirigirnos a nosotros mismos.".

* * *

-Señorita Toujo, puede irse. Es libre de hacerlo.

La peli morada miro los ojos gélidos que ordenaban silenciosamente que abandonara el apartamento tan pronto pudiera. Estaba atónita. Eso no es lo que debía suceder. ¿No se suponía que la parte difícil fuera que ella se acercara de más?

-Ehh… P-pero el Señor Moore no me perdo- comenzó a titubear, el azul que antes parecía tan cálido ahora atravesaba su ser con una frialdad que incrementaba con cada segundo.

-Me importa un bledo lo que diga. Yo le informare que hizo lo que pidió de usted: hacer lo que yo le ordenara. Lo que quiero ahora es que se vaya, no necesito de distracciones y usted no tiene por qué estar atada a mis deseos.

Con pasos firmes la rubia camino hacia la salida, apartando la mirada de los atónitos ojos turquesa que reflejaban incertidumbre. De un movimiento fluido abrió la puerta de madera y se apartó para permitir el paso de la otra mujer.

Lo que fueron segundos parecieron pequeñas eternidades para Nozomi. ¿Realmente la estaba corriendo? Ambas se miraban a los ojos sin realizar ningún movimiento, esperando que la otra hiciera algo.

Eli fue la primera en ceder, soltó un suspiro pesado y paso su mano libre sobre sus cabellos rubios al darse cuenta que su acompañante no se movería.

–No quería hacer esto de la forma difícil, pero me fuerza a echarla si no entiende.

Camino hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros, dicha acción imprevista hizo a la nipona sobresaltarse, asustada por el repentino contacto físico. No tuvo tiempo de forcejear, aunque siendo honestos no había forma que pudiera oponerse a la fuerza de la otra; sin si quiera esforzarse la había llevado fuera del cuarto, dejándola en la entrada.

-Ha sido un placer señorita Toujo, que tenga un buen día.- Eli tomo el picaporte, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta sin escuchar ninguna palabra que le dijera cuando al fin Nozomi se recuperó y pudo hablar.

-Por favor. No le molestare y-

-No necesita decirme ni estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus razones. Mejor disfrute de su tiempo en lugar de perderlo de esta penosa manera.- retumbo la voz monótona de Eli en los oídos de la japonesa, logrando al fin molestarla cuando vio que la oficial rusa le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

Tan rápido como pudo interpuso su pie entre la puerta y el marco, evitando que esta se cerrara. Contra todo principio enseñado por su madre sintió una expresión amenazadora surgir en su rostro. ¿Quién se creía para dejarla fuera e ignorarla sin más?

- _Nani yūteman'no!?[1]_ \- resonó por todo el corredor del piso, casi parecía el gruñido agudo de un animal fastidiado.

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco con los ojos como platos. Nozomi sentía como su rostro se tornaba de un vivo color carmesí, ¿cómo pudo permitir salir al aire ese acento tan grueso?

Aunque quería cubrir su boca y salir corriendo no tenía tiempo de lamentarse, era necesario hacer ver a la otra mujer que ella no aceptaría dejar su cuarto a menos que escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

Tosió sobre su puño en un intento de disimular su explosión de algunos segundos atrás, y volteo a ver a la rubia que seguía perpleja. Con calma tomo aire para calmarse y la siguió mirando esta vez con seguridad, casi desafiándola.

–Señorita Ayase, entiendo sus motivos. Pero yo no soy de esta ciudad. El Señor Moore me trajo desde lejos, no tengo más que estas ropas y mi presencia. No hay nadie en esta ciudad que me conozca por lo que, si usted me echa, dormiré en las calles. No me encuentro aquí porque sea mi decisión, pero porque ese des-… Moore no me dejo otra opción. Ahora si me permite hacer mi trabajo la dejare hacer el suyo en paz.

Aunque por fuera Nozomi parecía llena de confianza, por dentro sudaba frio. Había empezado bien, pero luego permitió que su temperamento la controlara, hablando de más. ¡Casi llamaba al maldito estadounidense desgraciado frente a la rusa! Parece que después de todo tendría que encontrar un lugar donde dormir con el poco dinero que cargaba con ella.

Eli se encontraba casi aturdida, de la nada el comportamiento de la dama asiática frente a ella se había vuelto explosivo e inclusive irrespetuoso considerando su papel como "sirvienta". Su mirada fiera era completamente diferente a la placida que había portado todo este tiempo en sus visitas.

No sabía que sentir respecto al hecho de que la mujer ahora le parecía inclusive más atractiva. No solo era linda, tenía temperamento e incluso casi llego a llamar al paliducho americano desgraciado; ¿qué más podría querer de una dama de compañía?

Y si era cierto lo que decía, no podía permitirse a sí misma dejarla a su suerte en las tristes calles de un pueblo derrotado. Quien sabe que intentarían hacer con una dama de apariencia tan fina los vagos de la calle. El solo imaginarlo la hacía casi rechinar los dientes.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirse sentir apego por ella, sería su perdición cuando tenía tantas cosas importantes por hacer. Debía encontrar una forma de lidiar con ella propiamente sin darle la opción de acercarse a su persona demasiado.

Después de lo visto dudaba de alguna relación con Moore; ese odio no se solía tener a un colega, por lo que podía tomar con más calma su presencia pese a su problemática actual. Tan solo era cuestión de mantener sus deseos y sentimientos lo más lejos posible de esa mujer.

Suspiro pesadamente y abrió su puerta al apartamento; definitivamente se arrepentiría de sus acciones algún día.

La peli morada se quedó congelada frente al cuarto, realmente se había estado preparando en su mente para dejar el apartamento, era inesperado el que después de hablarle de manera tan grosera a su "dueña" esta le permitiera el paso.

Notando la evidente confusión de la nipona la rusa suspiro nuevamente.

–No soy la clase de persona que echaría a alguien fuera sabiendo que terminara en las calles. - explico sintiendo la fatiga asentándose en sus hombros.

Nozomi asintió rápidamente y con pasos inciertos, pero veloces, entro al apartamento nuevamente, escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

-Bueno señorita Toujo, dejare unas cosas en claro. Esto no significa que estoy de acuerdo con las acciones de Moore, ni que la dejare quedarse conmigo. Le daré tiempo para que contacte a sus familiares y les diga que vengan por usted.

La rubia tomo su saco; el abrigo color olivo oscuro sobre el perchero, su sombrero y un pequeño maletín marrón, todo el tiempo evitando la mirada incierta de su acompañante.

–Bajare a desayunar, supondré ya desayuno con el Señor Moore.-Débilmente Nozomi negó con la cabeza; ese infeliz no quería gastar más de lo que ya había gastado en ella durante sus comidas, tan pronto se habían vislumbrado los primeros rayos del sol la había arrastrado a su "honorable misión".

-El Señor Moore no quería perder el tiempo en cosas innecesarias cuando debía entregarme y luego retirarse a un viaje importante.

Eli apretó su agarre en el maletín, era su problema el elegir desayunar casi a medio día, no era nada nuevo considerando como se enfrascaba en su trabajo, pero porque ese imbécil dejaba sin comer a alguien bajo su cuidado de esa manera.

-Ya veo. Siendo así, puede acompañarme si gusta a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel. No es gran cosa pero es mejor a que se quede con el estómago vacío. Primer piso a la izquierda-

Sin importarle la reacción o respuesta de la otra joven salió de su cuarto llave en mano y se encamino hacia el pequeño ascensor al fondo del estrecho pasillo. Presiono el botón, encendiéndolo de un brillante color ámbar y tomo un respiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos.

" _Calma… Es solo desayuno. Se quedará un par de días y luego se ira. Nada de qué preocuparse._ "

Escucho a su lado movimiento y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la figura de la peli morada a su lado. Previamente no había tenido la oportunidad de permitir a sus ojos deleitarse nuevamente con la imagen de la japonesa, pero ahora era libre de hacerlo.

A diferencia de los otros días en los que llevaba un kimono lujoso que dificultaba sus movimientos, este día llevaba ropa más sencilla. Seguía siendo ropa tradicional pero se veía un tanto más cómoda que cuando usaba esas finas ropas de seda.

La tela de algodón que cubría su cuerpo se veía tan suave al tacto como sus mejillas color carmín. El color cárdeno cubriendo desde su abdomen hasta sus tobillos cargaba con la elegancia de la seda más costosa, adornado por un intrincado bordado de flores y pétalos de colores vibrantes que nunca antes había visto.

Sobre sus hombros y hasta sus muñecas una ropa similar a un kimono de colores pastel fungía como un manto. Su estampado era de diamantes color purpura, coral, albaricoque y menta, extendiéndose hasta su cintura por encima su hakama.

Pese a la bella vestimenta lo que logro robarle más de un suspiro a Eli fue su rostro y su cabello; previamente no había visto a la chica utilizar ninguna clase de maquillaje, suponía debía ser por su crianza tradicional, pero hoy sus labios rosados portaban un llamativo color escarlata.

Para la rusa bien podían pasar como una frambuesa.

¿Acaso si los mordía sabrían tan dulces y fuertes como los frutos silvestres que había encontrado años atrás en el bosque? Estaba segura que el sabor e inclusive el aroma de la portadora de aquellos labios superarían a las mejores frambuesas fácilmente.

Su brillante cabello violeta estaba ligeramente rizado, no lacio como en sus encuentros anteriores, además de estar sostenido en una coleta de lado por una cinta blanca. El conjunto de su ropa, su rostro, su cabello; toda ella se veía más hermosa pese al hecho de que portaba ropas más humildes.

-¡Señorita Ayase! ¡Señorita Ayase!- finalmente escucho al lado suyo una voz aguda llamándole.

Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a los ojos turquesa que le veían con confusión.

-Llego el ascensor.- la joven japonesa miro hacia dentro del pequeño ascensor que mantenía abierto con su delicada mano.

-Así es- la rusa agacho la mirada apenada, realmente se había perdido en saciar la sed que tenían sus ojos de aquella mujer. Era peligroso. Ella era peligrosa. No debía darse el lujo de verla a tanto detalle o podría perderse nuevamente.

Sin decir más entro al pequeño cuarto con olor a polvo, intentando darle la mayor cantidad de espacio a su acompañante; sin embargo, a duras penas cabían propiamente sin tener que tocarse.

Una vez en el ascensor, puedo sentir como el hombro de la peli morada tocando al suyo le transmitía calidez. Tal vez había sido mala idea tomar el ascensor, más cuando este cambiaba de pisos con una lentitud digna de una tortuga.

El pequeño viaje era silencioso, y Eli lo sentía demasiado cálido pese a las heladas fechas en las que se encontraban. Sintió como la mujer a su lado volteo a verla de reojo con sus profundos ojos aguamarina e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dedicarle una sonrisa cortes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al primer piso del modesto hotel pudo respirar con tranquilidad el fresco aire de enero, removiendo el aroma a polvo y cerezos que antes había inundado sus pulmones.

Nozomi sintió su respiración volver a la normalidad una vez salieron del elevador, el estar tan cerca a la otra mujer en un espacio cerrado habían puesto sus nervios de punta. Afortunadamente la sonrisa calmada de la rusa y el olor a pino la habían ayudado a calmar el ritmo errático en su pecho.

El desayuno parecía iba a ser un recuento de lo que sucedió en el ascensor; silencio incómodo. Nozomi no podía mirar a la otra mujer a la cara, creía haber estado preparada para su encuentro a solas pero realmente la inundaba el miedo e incertidumbre.

Para su sorpresa la rubia comenzó una conversación con ella después de tomar el primer trago de su café, sus ojos azules mirándola directamente.

–Señorita Toujo, hoy debo retirarme ya que tengo asuntos políticos que atender, volveré en la noche. Puede bajar a tomar la comida y cena cuando tenga hambre, yo le avisare a la dueña que agregue sus gastos a mi cuenta y que le dé una segunda llave. No me espere.

La nipona asintió a cada cosa que decía, le molestaba el que atrasara "el plan" pero por otro lado sentía calma al saber que pasaría el día sin la presencia de la mujer. Le daría suficiente tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos.

-Ahora que ya sabe que debe hacer en mi ausencia, permítame preguntarle. ¿El Señor Moore la trajo a mí y la dejo sin una moneda en sus bolsillos ni ropa que vestir?- la rubia la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-A-así es. Menciono que el dueño es el que se encarga que su propiedad vista y ande de acuerdo a su- Nozomi fue súbitamente interrumpida cuando la mujer en frente de ella golpeo la mesa con su puño, enojo electrificando sus ojos azules.

-Ese desgraciado; ¿cómo se atreve a llamarte propiedad? Eres un ser humano no un objeto. Hoy no tengo tiempo para traerte más que artículos de limpieza personales, pero si es necesario mañana mismo iremos a comprarte ropa.

La chica japonesa se sorprendió por el enojo furibundo que mostro la mujer frente a ella, sabía que sus ideales movían cada una de sus acciones, pero el que reaccionara así por unas cuantas palabras realmente le calmaban.

Le hacía pensar que aunque fuese una desagradable _lesbiana_ no se propasaría con ella.

-Cuanto antes llames a casa mejor será. No tiene caso que estés viviendo conmigo.

-No puedo volver a casa. En estos momentos no tengo un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar… Cuando Japón perdió la guerra muchas familias de renombre se vieron forzadas a vender más que cosas materiales para mantener su prestigio a duras penas. No sé donde puedan estar mis padres. Y después de cómo me vendieron realmente no quiero saberlo.

Nozomi recito justo al pie de la letra lo que había practicado una y otra vez frente a Moore en caso de que le preguntaran como había terminado como "sirvienta" del hombre americano. Lo había dicho con una voz melancólica pero rencorosa, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos como habían acordado días atrás. Esperaba la rusa se creyera su actuación; eso facilitaría su trabajo.

Miro hacia enfrente esperando ver algún signo de credibilidad y vio culpa reflejada en el azul profundo de sus ojos. Cierto, su país había sido una de las principales causas de la derrota de su Gran Japón, probablemente por eso tenía esa mirada.

" _Eso solo hace las cosas más fáciles._ "

-Pero así son las guerras, supongo. No tenían otra opción aunque fuese su única hija.

Eli mordía su labio inferior; quería replicar, decirle que cualquier cantidad de riqueza que poseyeran no podría compararse con tenerla a su lado por el simple hecho de ser una persona. Pero con qué cara diría eso siendo ella una de las causas por las que se sintieron forzados a vender su hija a un desagradable extraño.

-Ya veo. De ser así, necesito pensar sobre su situación actual y que hacer al respecto.

La rusa dejo la taza de café sobre el pequeño plato en el que se lo habían entregado, repentinamente el sabor de la bebida le había parecido más amarga. Se paró de su asiento y ajusto el cuello de su blusa, no podía estar más tiempo frente a esa mujer sin organizar sus pensamientos.

-Hablaremos al respecto en la noche. Me debo retirar a mis asuntos. En mi salida le avisare a la dueña, no se preocupe. Que tenga un buen día y provecho.

Dio una leve reverencia, se puso su abrigo y sombrero, y se retiró del restaurante caminando a paso rápido sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Tal como dijo, fue con la dueña del apartamento y le dio indicaciones que la dama de cabello morado estaría quedándose con ella. Pago el desayuno de su acompañante y el costo adicional de la llave extra, rechazando la oferta de un cuarto más grande. Su dinero no era suficiente para pagar un cuarto así considerando su indefinido tiempo de estadía.

Mientras caminaba hacia las oficinas a las que debía ir seguía pensando en la situación de su acompañante. No le era posible echarla, menos sabiendo que no había nadie para apoyarla.

Sin darse cuenta su ceño se frunció; ese maldito imbécil había decidido alejarla de su familia sin pensar en su persona. El solo imaginar lo que sea para lo que el cerdo decidiera ocuparla le causaba nauseas. Ciertamente Nozomi dejaba poco que desear en cuanto a belleza y sensualidad, pero, ¿realmente era tan sucio para usarla de esa manera después de su compra?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, era contraproducente no solo en cuanto al tema de que haría con ella, pero también para la tarea para la cual había sido mandada. Ahora tenía que enfocarse en su trabajo, ya después se daría el tiempo de pensar en la belleza de ojos turquesas que se encontraba en su departamento.

" _No es como que tenga mucho que pueda husmear en mi apartamento. Todo documento o información que le podría llegar a ser útil a ese americano esta en mi maletín. No tengo de que preocuparme."_

* * *

Nozomi se mantuvo viendo la salida por la que se había ido la otra mujer. Ciertamente había identificado culpa en sus azulados ojos, pero definitivamente no actuaba como alguien sufriendo de ella. La había ignorado como desde hace rato lo hacía.

Suspiro pesadamente viendo su reflejo en él te verde frente a ella. Parece que esto sería más difícil de lo que tenía en mente. Por lo menos ya estaba parcialmente solucionado el problema de ser expulsada del apartamento de la rubia.

Con una mueca comió el desayuno occidental del hotel, no tenía problemas con la comida europea o americana, pero la comida del apartamento no era de la mejor calidad. Por lo menos no para ella.

¿Por qué alguien tan importante como Ayase se encontraba en aquel departamento de calidad deplorable?

¿Era acaso su moral o política? ¿O tan solo no le importaba donde se quedara?

Sea como fuera, esta sería su morada en los próximos días, semanas o, si tenía mala suerte, meses. La idea de dormitar al lado de alguien de esos sucios gustos por tanto tiempo le era desagradable, pero no tenía otra opción. Pese a las mentiras, realmente si la rubia la echaba no tenía manera rápida ni segura de volver a su casa.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Termino de comer desganadamente y fue con la directora del apartamento, con solo una mirada la señora la reconoció y le dio la llave color bronce con el número 306 sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿el apartamento era enfocado a extranjeros? ¿O realmente Ayase sabia japonés fluido? Si era así quería poder dirigirse a ella en japonés porque le era más fácil mantener una conversación conforme a sus objetivos de esa manera que en inglés o ruso.

Con pasos pesados se encamino hacia las escaleras; no quería entrar de nuevo al ascensor. Era una tonta idea suya que el aroma de la rusa prevalencia en el pequeño cuarto, esencia que quería evitar lo más que pudiera.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez le era mejor acostumbrarse a él lo antes posible, si se iba a acercar a ella también se acercaría a su olor. Forzosamente tendría que acostumbrarse quisiera o no.

Francamente no podía decir realmente que su fragancia fuera desagradable, era más el saber que estaba tan cerca de una lesbiana que inclusive podía olerla.

Dejo atrás esos pensamientos y llamo al elevador cuando llego al segundo piso. Después de un rato este llego a donde se encontraba, sus puertas abriéndose lentamente. Conteniendo su respiración, Nozomi subió al ascensor y una vez se cerraron frente a ella tomo un leve respiro.

El olor a polvo y viejo seguía presente fuertemente, sin embargo aún quedaban pequeños rastros de un aroma fuerte y fresco. " _Pino"_ pensó para sus adentros. Tal como era de esperarse de la rusa su olor se asimilaba al de sus frías tierras cubiertas por tundra y bosque.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el viejo ascensor llego al tercer piso, la nipona salió con prisa y se encamino hacia el cuarto que coincidía con el número de su llave. Una vez dentro del cuarto, después de algo de forcejeo con la llave, se quedó congelada frente a la entrada.

Nuevamente una ligera esencia a pino entro por sus narices, incluso con la limpieza continua del cuarto y la poca presencia de la rubia, su fuerte aroma lograba impregnarse en él. En vista de que ahora ella se encargaría de la limpieza de la habitación haría su mejor esfuerzo porque se mantuviera un aroma más neutro.

Entro lentamente y esta vez se dedicó seriamente a ojear el cuarto en el que estaría viviendo los próximos días, todo se veía pulcro. No sabía que planes tenía la rubia para ella, pero por lo menos el día de hoy dormiría aquí.

-¿Dormir?

Fue ahí cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que en el cuarto había solo una cama individual.

Cama individual bastante pequeña.

¿Tendría que dormir con la rubia?

Santo dios, ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

Miro con desesperación alrededor y encontró un sillón individual, podría dormir en él si era necesario. Definitivamente no sería cómodo e incluso el solo estar sentada sobre la superficie desigual le parecía molesto, pero se rehusaba a dormir tan cerca de la mujer. No estaba preparada para algo así.

Suspiro; No es como tuviera otra opción.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a ver lo que podía del cuarto y limpiarlo sin alterar el orden que tenía su acompañante. No quería que desconfiara de ella antes de que si quiera terminara su primer día "juntas".

-¿Acaso no le preocupa que revise sus cosas?

Después de ver lo que podía de la habitación vio porque no mostraba preocupación; no había rastro de ningún papel importante o confidencial. De hecho el espacio en si tampoco contaba con mucha de la presencia de la mujer. No había fotos, ni adornos, todo se mantenía en orden y podía contar con solo una mano lo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Era como si nadie viviera en él.

-Probablemente nunca está aquí… de ser así no puedo quedarme aquí a ser su mucama, tengo que tener más contacto con ella.

Sin tener nada que limpiar ni ordenar las horas pasaron lentamente para ella. Nuevamente la comida y cena le parecieron desagradables. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta se había quedado dormida en el incómodo sofá de un sucio color azul lavanda.

* * *

Fue hasta altas horas de la noche que el crujido de la puerta del cuarto la despertó. El sonido de sus huesos le decían lo incomoda que había sido la siesta para todo su cuerpo. ¿Realmente tendría que dormir en el sus próximos días?

-B-buenas noches señorita Ayase.

Le dio la bienvenida con su voz aun adormilada.

-Ah, perdone por haberla despertado señorita Toujo. Intente llegar silenciosamente, pero la puerta no me lo permite.

-Para nada, no se preocupe. Era tan solo una pequeña siesta.- disimuladamente la peli morada miro el reloj del estante y vio que ya eran las 11:00pm. No era extraño que la rubia ya creyera que estaba dormida.

-Ya veo. ¿Le parece que platiquemos sobre su situación, o prefiere que tratemos el tema mañana? - pregunto mientras dejaba su sombrero y gabardina en la silla al lado de su escritorio de trabajo.

-Ah, permítame hacer él te para-

-No se preocupe no es necesario. Puede sentarse en mi cama, el sillón es una porquería. Su calidad tampoco es la mejor pero por lo menos los resortes no son tan rígidos.-

La rubia señalo la pequeña cama con tranquilidad y tomo la silla más cercana, sentándose con una expresión seria. La japonesa inmediatamente se movió hacia la mesa y su cuerpo sintió el cambio inmediatamente. El sillón realmente era una porquería como había dicho la otra mujer. Tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a dormir en él.

-En vista de su situación actual, no puedo ni voy a echarla de este departamento. Quisiera poder pagar un cuarto más grande pero no tengo el dinero para mantener esas condiciones ya que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí.

Los ojos azules de la rusa miraban las orbes turquesas directamente, hablaba con completa honestidad.

-Sin embargo no puedo permitir que sea mi "propiedad". Es por eso que en lugar de hacer gastos innecesarios le pagare por sus servicios. Una vez tenga suficiente dinero para encontrar algún otro trabajo o para buscar a su familia si es capaz de perdonarles; es libre de irse.

La rubia se paró de su silla y camino hacia la pequeña cocina del cuarto, tomando el primer fruto que vio. Nozomi solo podía seguirla con la mirada sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Por qué era tan generosa con ella? Realmente pese a las comidas que compartieron ambas eran desconocidas.

-Solo hay una cama, no quiero que duerma de nuevo en el sillón. Como vio, es sumamente incómodo.

La peli morada trago pesado. Seguramente quería que durmiera con ella en la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar las frías manos de la otra mujer sujetándola, tocando su cuerpo.

-Así que puede tomar la cama. No se preocupe yo he dormido en peores lugares así que el sillón incluso con esos horribles resortes no será gran cosa para mí. So-

\- ¡Espere! -Nozomi le grito en una mezcla de pena y sorpresa. –No podría tomar su cama. Yo soy quien debería dormir en el sillón.- La rubia arqueo la ceja mientras masticaba la primera mordida del durazno que tenía en su mano.

-Por su apariencia puedo ver que nunca ha dormido en lugares deplorables. Es mejor que así se mantenga. No se preocupe, por algo hice esa decisión. Ahora sobre sus ropas, lamentablemente no tuve el tiempo de llegar a comprarle nada hoy. Sin embargo, hay unas piyamas nuevas que me regalaron al llegar. No las he usado por lo que se las puedo dar.

Termino de comer el durazno y estiro su cuerpo con cansancio; las pláticas políticas más el suceso inesperado del día de hoy le había causado cansancio no solo mental, sino también físico.

Camino hacia el mueble más alto del cuarto, sacando una bolsa de seda de alta calidad, con un bordado de hilo de oro mostrando una de las marcas más finas de ropa que aún quedaban en el país de sol naciente.

-Fue un regalo político, por lo que es de alta calidad. Aunque está hecha de la seda más fina tiene un estilo occidental, lamento si le incomoda. Está diseñada a mi medida por lo que puede que le quede algo grande.

Le entrego en sus manos la suave bolsa a la nipona y la dejo boquiabierta. Ni siquiera en su casa había visto ropas de esa calidad; realmente tenía un cargo político con poder para que le dieran un regalo así.

Nozomi la miro.

Ya no tenía ni su gabardina ni su saco, solo una blusa blanca elegante. Viéndola de ese modo podía estar segura que tenía una figura envidiable, digna de un estereotipo de belleza occidental. Los regalos también podrían ser por eso: la gente más rica de la nación admiraba la belleza occidental.

Abrió la bolsa con cuidado, la suavidad de los hilos de seda dejaban un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Dentro de esta había un camisón hecho de tela brillosa de un hermoso color violeta, con un fondo traslucido color negro. Era un set, pues estaba acompañado por unos shorts del mismo estilo y color.

En el fondo de la misma bolsa Nozomi alcanzo a ver ropa interior, demasiado subida de tono para su gusto, del mismo color y traslucidez del fondo de la piyama. Parece que no se había equivocado en pensar que un viejo rabo verde se la había obsequiado.

Volteo a mirar a su acompañante para darle las gracias pero casi mordió su lengua al ver que la rusa sin pena estaba desabrochando su blusa blanca, dejando ver su piel clara como la nieve que cubría los bosques más fríos de su nación.

Con pena, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente al piso; ligeros tintes rojos subiendo a sus previamente pálidas mejillas. ¿Acaso era normal para los extranjeros cambiarse sin rastro de pudor frente a extraños?

Parecía que su oído se había sensibilizado, era como si el sonido de la blusa cayendo al suelo se hubiese vuelto cien veces más fuerte. ¡¿No intentaría algo cierto?! Le siguió el sonido de sus pantalones arrugarse a sus pies.

Con el rabillo de sus ojos Nozomi podía ver sus largas y torneadas piernas descubiertas.

El corazón de la nipona latía muy rápido y sudaba frio; la rusa no le pediría nada a cambio de su generosidad… ¿o sí?

Esperaba que su desnudez repentina e inesperada, no fuera nada más que la desnudez natural que venía previa al cambio de ropa.

Pudo sentir como el latido de su corazón se comenzaba a calmar al escuchar indicios de que la otra mujer en el cuarto se estaba vistiendo.

" _Anzen"_

La peli morada se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el baño con pasos rápidos, pasando al lado de la rubia mientras esta se abrochaba los botones de su blusa despreocupadamente.

Tan pronto la puerta del pequeño baño se cerró, Eli dejo un suspiro escapar sus labios, dejándose caer de sentón en la silla más cercana. Puso sus manos en sus muslos y apretó suavemente, necesitaba calmar ese sentimiento creciendo en ella.

Realmente lo había intentado; la idea era mantenerse completamente tranquila incluso al cambiarse frente a la otra mujer. No sentir emoción o exaltación aunque la viera sin ropa, era como una apuesta. Sin embargo no se había podido contener cuando vio que la otra mujer no solo la había mirado, pero se había apenado al verla.

" _Es solo porque es asiática. No tiene nada que ver con mi situación. Ellos son penosos, fue demasiado para ella el que lo hiciera de la nada. Tranquila… tranquila…"_

Poco a poco la emoción burbujeante en su estómago desapareció, devolviéndole la paz con la que había entrado a su cuarto. Retiro la liga que mantenía su cabello en una cola de caballo y se encamino al armario; necesitaría un par de cobijas para dormir en el sofá sin enfriarse.

Mientras bajaba las cobijas escucho la puerta detrás de ella abrirse; su mente decía que era mala idea voltear a ver a la otra mujer. Desde años atrás se había dicho en sus tierras que la ropa de seda realzaba la belleza; ahora más que nunca era peligroso mirarla.

Su cuerpo, como un ente separado de su voluntad, volteo a examinar a la nipona con curiosidad.

" _Harasho"_

Por poco las cobijas en el compartimiento alto del armario caían sobre ella. Definitivamente había sido mala idea darle esas ropas, pero era mejor eso a tenerla durmiendo en sus propias piyamas. Además, probablemente se sentiría más cómoda en tela que tendría en su casa.

" _Sabía que se vería más bella, pero nunca había oído que la seda resaltara la sensualidad del cuerpo femenino de una manera tan obvia. Dios me perdone por desear a alguien tan puro de manera tan impura."_

La ropa de seda diseñada para la rusa quedaba floja en la mayor parte de la figura de la japonesa, exceptuando sus pechos. " _Quien dijera que las asiáticas no cuentan con atributos femeninos nunca vio a esta mujer"_

Agua fría. Necesitaba de agua fría para calmar la hambruna surgiendo en su cuerpo. Eso y evitar mirar a la otra mujer, o la incomodaría.

Nozomi quería tapar su cuerpo con una manta, se sentía expuesta aunque la otra mujer ni parecía tomarla en cuenta. Le había dedicado una mirada para luego ignorarla y ocuparse de las cobijas en el armario.

No podía mentir, la piyama era bellísima y el sentimiento de la seda contra su piel era suave, similar a un aterciopelado delgado. Pero, sea quien fuese el hombre que se la regalo a su acompañante buscaba algo más que un gracias al entregársela.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que cuando menos se dio cuenta Ayase se encontraba frente a ella, le extendía una cobija mientras miraba el baño del que acababa de salir.

–Tome señorita Toujo, la necesitara para dormir con calidez. Es libre de acostarse y apagar las luces. -Luego de darle la cobija se retiró al baño sin voltearla a ver.

¿Los había engañado Moore? La rubia, aunque era gentil con ella, parecía tan interesada en ella como un padre cuando a su hijo se le es regalado un cachorro y termina cuidándolo. Había más pena y cansancio en sus ojos al mirarla que la sucia lujuria que esperaba de los ojos de una lesbiana.

Exhalo cuando la puerta detrás de ella se cerró.

Moore nunca les daría su libertad de a gratis sin información como base. Tal vez simplemente no era atractiva para los ojos de la rusa. Aunque le traía calma la idea, le dificultaba su trabajo; el que no atrajera su mirada aun en paños diseñados para seducir era mala señal.

Al finalizar, apago las luces y se acomodó en la cama, donde fue recibida de nuevo por el olor a pino que la había estado atormentando todo el día. Aunque después de sus intercambios personales con la otra mujer podía decir que ya no se encontraba tan acongojada, incluso el olor a pino le parecía más agradable que en la mañana.

De no ser porque era una lesbiana Ayase hubiese podido ser muy feliz; Ya contaba con un carácter agradable, en años hubiera tenido un hombre de su mismo prestigio y hermosura, una familia perfecta y una reputación intachable. Pero no era así.

Era una lesbiana.

No podía esperar una vida fácil con esa condición afligiéndola. Menos con enemigos como Moore a su alrededor.

Aun con la poca luz logro ver como salía del tocador con algunos de sus cabellos de oro y rostro de porcelana goteando agua. Realmente era hermosa, hasta parecía que brillaba; si con el cabello recogido tenía una apariencia envidiable, se quedaba leguas atrás al compararla con su cabello suelto.

¿Cómo esperaba Moore que alguien como ella despertara la libido de una mujer así?

" _Muri ya de" [2]_

Con los ojos siguió la figura de la otra mujer hasta que se sentó en el tendido que había puesto en el viejo sillón, arropándose con las otras cobijas a su lado. No debía sentir ni siquiera algo cercano a amistad por la otra mujer, pues haría más difícil el arruinarle todo su trabajo.

Se dio vuelta al lado opuesto la peli morada para dejar de verla y cerró sus ojos, sería una noche difícil para dormir. Para Eli no era diferente, miro el añejo techo con un feo tapizado y suspiro de forma pesada.

" _Sabía que me arrepentiría."_

* * *

1 Significa: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

2 Significa: "Imposible/Inutil"

* * *

Fierrin: Después de publicar AM, pasamos mucho tiempo viendo que podíamos hacer para seguir publicando, nos venían ideas y las trabajábamos, pero no nos terminaban de gustar. Aproximadamente, en medio del año, iniciamos con esta idea de una ligera broma y se fue alargando hasta que uno de nosotros hizo como la introducción del capítulo y de ahí en adelante fue puro para adelante. Por las vacaciones de verano nos dedicamos a trabajar en esto; lo malo fue que iniciamos la uni y nos fue casi imposible avanzarle por varios meses. Un par de días antes de salir de vacaciones, nos reunimos sati y yo, y decidimos terminar el prólogo para poder presentarlo. Obviamente, es un proyecto bastante grande que queremos seguir, la razón de hacerlo en español fue porque vimos que muchos de los fans que les gusto nuestro anterior trabajo hablaban el idioma. Además, que era muy cansado para sati arreglar mis cagadas en inglés; fuera de todo, esperamos que les guste el trabajo y puedan disfrutarlo al mismo nivel que nuestras mentes weaboo hicieron al hacerlo. Gracias y los esperamos a la siguiente.

Sati: Baia baia, paso uno de lo que sera algo muy muy largo. Mezcla love live, yuri e historia mundial y tienes nuestros fetiches juntos. Bueno, francamente tomo tiempo publicar no solo por nuestra procrastinacion -mia :v- pero porque tambien es un trabajo que decidimos tomar muy en serio. Viendo lo largo que son los capitulos probablemente saquemos como 1 al mes a menos que se nos prenda el foco o alguien mas nos -me- apure (jeh fierrin). Por cierto, vieron las fotos Nozoeri de "boda"? Realmente causo todo un revuelo :v Vaya forma de terminar bien el año :')... Volviendo al tema, cualquier comentario o sugerencia los atenderemos en el inbox/reviews. Buen fin de año y fiestas chavotz.


End file.
